Sevin Sins: The Blood Lust of Edward and Jacob
by XvampiresdinnerX
Summary: Will sexy Edward and Hot Jacob hook up with Bella or her knew friend? Or... Eachother?  :D    NEW CHAPTER! Reed chapter 8 to see!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I hop you guys like my story. I based it on my first fanfic that you guys didn't like so it's WAY better now. It's based from my favorite series EVER: Twilight! Thanks sooo much fore reading! AND IF YOUR THE PEOPLE WHO DIDNN'T LIKE MY LAST STORY THAN GO SCREW YOURSELVES! YOU Could have at least made a review! BTW I do not own the Twilight saga.

My friend Arabella Goose lived in forks Washington. Oh yeah, she lived with her dad and is 17. She's just moved their beaus she broke up with her bf in Arizona who was ugly mean, and abusive. But she was really sad because he was really nice and all and she missed her fends and had none here. Must of all she wanted a boyfriend because she get really horney and stuff.

Arabella had brown hair with highlights and had a nice body with boobs an curbs. She wasn't tall like a supermodle butt she was still hot. She likes guys a LOT. She wares clothes and a lot of makeup. She likes to be called Bella (Duh lol(

Today is her first day of school at my new high school. I was exited because I cold have friends and maybe a boyfriend. I woke up 4 cool, got out of my bed, took a shower used the bathroom, put on a cute pants and shirt and a ton of markup to hid my acne and stuff on my face, 8 oatmeal, drank orange juice, brushed my teeth, grabbed my iPod and turns on my fave music, and drove 2 school in my red truck.

(AN: I am introducing the main character now)

MY name is Countess Sinderz Misserry Seckzi Vampiressarella Lautner. I also live in Forks Washington end I used 2 live in Alaska but just moved back her ware I used 2 live. I Am tall and skinny and have big boobies and long dark purple hair. Sometimes I put my hair up in a messy updo and sometimes I just wear it down flat on my back. I have white skin(I am not racist! You'll see why!). If I had to describe me in one word it would be Drop-dead Gorgeous.

I used the batroom (get it cuz ima vampire) and took a shower and put on clothes actuality a leather bra and thong, red long dress with matching thigh-hi leather boots, leather gloves, black gothic choker, black lipstick, black, eyeliner, mascara, purple eyeshadow. I put my hair up all messy and curly but very pretty, gothic, and sexy at the same time. Ands put on a lather jacket and got my backpack and hoped on my Harley sped away too school.

When I got there to school I saw my old and Bellas old old friend Taylor (Taylor Launter is soo yummy! Mmmm…)

"Hi Tayler!" I said

"Hi SINderz call me Jacob now!" He sad. He locked hawt with huge mussels!

"Don't cal me Sinderz, cal me SIN! She said hugging him and touching his mussels when the bell rang "See you l8er'

BELLA

In sex Ed class the teacher wax taking about STDs and stuff. Bella noticed tat the dude next 2 her was super-duper orgazmically smoking hot.

"Hey im Bella and im knew here. Wanna show me what you've learned about sex so far? She said flirting with him hornily.

Edward laughed. "Your funny! I'd live to do it with you sometime. Compare notes." He smiled at her deductively.

'BTWay, I'm Edward". )AN: Edward is soooo smexxaaayyy!)

((Please review! 1st chapter spelling just edited by my BFF Blue!))


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA:

It was a wile b4 I saw Edward agin at scool I guess he wus sik or on vacashun or something. The 1 day he waz bak in scol and I felt strangly attracted 2 him its like were ment 2 be together ! I asskd him 2 com 2 mi house sometime after scholl nd hand out, he sad ok but waned to show me something first… I starred fantasizing bout being alone wit him in da woods all alone.

I got there and he put me in his back and went out back of the building. Ran in to te forrest. He jumped up and down as he ran through the treews and flowers and shrubs and ground vines and meadows. The sun came out as he walked int an area wit no trees.

OH MY GAWDF! His skin wuz all shiny like a TON of glass!

"Wut the eff is wond with your skin ewdard!" I eclrained!

He was said he waz a VAMPIRE! OMG! I wus soooo turned on (SN: edword uis sooo seyy!) as the sun wend back in the clouds and his skin stopped sparklng. I was so tunred on!

Edrwad ad I started making out and I puled him down on2 the ground and flowers I tooc of his jaket nd his shirt. I was taking off his pants and thong when he was like, "No!" I shoudent have intercource wit u bella yet! Ill brake ur hart!

'Oh Edward baby then wen can we do it? I wantna got it on with u soo bad!" I assed(bcuz she has a nic ass).

I'kk tell u wen I think its time Bela." He sed gravely (lol, grave since hes ded!)

Bella wuz dissaponted tat Edward dinnit wanna do it with her. She aced flirty and sexy and hot and tried to get to know edrwd better. for the next week. He asked her out 2 see a movi with her! It was a horror move!

Suddnly, my frined Sinderz called me and was like, "wassup gurl?" and I was like, "Imma goin in2 a movie wthi Edward!"

OH My God Bella!" she shrieked. "That's so totallu awesum! I'm goin 2 hang with Jake soon 2!"

"Kool Sin!"

I cunted down the minuets until she went to the movi. I 8 lasagna with tons of cheez cuz I 3 cheeze and drank milk 4 dinner, I used the batroom nd put on markup 2 hid mi acne and sum lipstick and took a loooong time in th batroom cuz I 82 much cheez so i got diarrhea reallybad cuz im lactose intolerant. I put on cyut skirt and top then lacy sexy underware.

I went outsid 2 b picked up bi edwordand he drove up in a blood red convertible. "hi bella hop in!" He said 2 m3 as I jumped in the car. We taked abot r lives as he drove 2 the theater. I helld his clammy hand as we wnt in2 the theater.

"Bella! I decided it's time! We kno each odder enuff and we can do wutever u want!" he sad wile grinning seductively. I loocked in my purse 2 make sure I had protexion devices so we wuldnt get impreggd.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: How u gys like it so far?

Edwrod nd me sat don in the back roa of the teter so wi culd do stuff nd not be watched bi pervs. The movi was really cool but I didn't see much of it cuz I waz making ut with edwrd in the bak row throu the movi.

Then Ther waz a HAWT SEENE and we got rilly turned an stimmed nd horny. I was sooooo surprised wen he suddenly tour of my cloches hotly and was inserting his big plug into mi outlet. OMG!1! OMG! I SCREEMED AS HE WAS trusting is body aganst mine. He groped mi big boobs. Also, we put on protexion so we wuldnt acidently get preggo or stds.

Wen we was dun makin unowut and the moviewaz over we walkd out of the theeter to his black car that was and put on our clothes. I waved 2 a frend frum scool who I knew frum scool. We ot in the car and pealed out off the parking lot and drove way. We talkd about r faverit music and movies. I sais I lik lady gaga andsum rock bands like owl sitiy, deaf cab 4 cuty, an all amrican Regects. THEY all ROCKK!

Suddenly, we frove around a corner and around a curv up a hill an down and trouh an innersexion(that wurd sound sexxyyyy!) and across a brige and there in te road was a huge….

WOLF shittin in THE ROOD!

Ewdrad served 2 avoid a commission wif it. WHAT THE HELL WaS TAT?1! I assed calmly!

"ill tell u sometime bela…" he said.

I don no what tat meens but wy wood he hid it frum me?

We made out sum mor in his car on the way home and I went in my house.

L8er that nite I leid in my bed home and taut about Edward whel I tuched my parts and thot about r amaxing date erlier. Den I remimbred the scray wulf in the rood.n wut did it meen? Wat did rEdward not tel mi? wutr is he ging 2 tel mi?

I dreemed I waz edrwod nd I waz tuchin mi big hot pize of man-stuff. And it waz hottt! Then I wus a hookr in a sexy clubb were I got pad 2 do wut I loved have mens put ther shovels in mi dirty hole… I woak up and felt naked!

ZN: reviw pleez gus! I rilly appraise it!


	4. Chapter 4

An: Pleeeeease rewiew my storey im bedging you! anc spelling better know, KK? If I dpnt get any revews , I wont rite any more! KKK? U guys suck! D:

XXXChapteXXXr 4;

Bella I lookd up from my bed and saw and lookd down and I realized I had no close on!

"WTF?" I shouted. Then I remebred that I tok off mi close last nite and that's wy I was naked.

Then I saw something: it was mi freiedn Sin! On the sealing!

What in HOLY MARTYS NAME R U DOING ON MY SEALING?1! I asked revulsionally.

"SHUT UP bella!" your gonna wake up your dad!" Sin shouted angerfully. 'Look, I just wannad 2 no if u new anything about jakob. I think Hes pretty damn sexy!

Bella said, "OMG I NO! hes soooo hott! Whel, iv none him 4 since I was a little kid nd now hes just so musselar and sexi! But ive found a different guy I like more. His name is EDWARD and hes sooo hot! WE went 2 a movie the other night and gess wat we did!"

Sin wispred secretly in bellas ear. As we sat on her bed in her room in her house in forks.

"Oh. MY. God! NO WAY! U did it with that vampire guy? He's so sexy! But not as sexiy as jackob! So tel me what u no about jack!"

"Jake isreally strong and stuff ad he liked girls who are sexy. Hes like a beast cuz hes so wild. Im preddy sure He wantz a girl whos wild and crazy and wild lik him. " Belle wisped.

"That's wht I thot and its goog cuss I are wild. I'm lso pretty carzy 2!"

All o a sudan, we stratted 2 make out. I grope bellas bewbz and she felt min. I pressd her down on the bed and was on top of her. We were kidding all hot and steamily wen

SUNNANLY!

Edward and Jakob jumped in the windoe and weresoooo mad and wee like, "Hey yu lesbianz, what the fick arr u doing?" all anoidllly.

Edwrd was all like, "Bella! U blithering idiot! Wy wood u chest on my like that?"

Jacob sayd, "UBumbbleing baffoonz! Hey Sin, I was comming here 2 ask u out. U wanna go 2 my houz tonight?"

"Hell yes, baby!" said sin exsitdly.

Sin and Jaxe came out of bellsa hous and went in2 the forrest. Bela and eddard were alone in her room.

Edword askes me all seriosli, "Do u like that Jacob kid? Cus I don't like him and I don't want u cheeting on mi with him.

I was like NO WAY! My heat will always belong to U!"

We started to mace out and he askd me why I was kissing that Sin girl. I said im not lebanon but Sin is and I just waned 2 try naking out with a hirl. He sad it was ok and we jumped out the window toggetter making out lokking sizzling hot.


	5. Chapter 5

AN" Comeon guys, reveew! This chapter is gonna be better then evrr so no reesen not 2, K?

XXXChapteRXXX 5;

SIN pofv:

"So, Jake Your so hott, wanna go out with me?" I said flirtyly.

"OMG off coarse! Butt I have a secrete I have 2 shar with u. premis nut 2 tell ne1 or Ill be mad at u and u don't want that." Kake replied.

"I wont tell! I promiss! I hav a secrit 2… so I gess were even now. So wat is ur secret"? I asked

I-I-I a-am a…" he sluttered, "A werewolf!1!" he roard (lol cuz hes a wolf)

"Oh. My. God! That's so crazy! So u like turn in2 a wolf!"

"Lol, yeah. But its ok cuz I don't hurt hot girs like u!" he saod which turned me on cuz I 3 the sound of his seay voice wich is so manly an sexay and cuz he calld me hot which rilly tunrs me on.

"That's good. Anyway, im a vampire!" But I don't hurt hot guys."

Then he hugged me tight and we made out and I tuched his musels and he tuched my boobz. We walked through the forest making out and he was

Suffenty, We got lost! "OMG Jake wtf r we goig 2 do!" I screamd all scrad nd inpashent.

Then, we saw a weerd looking dud with bug ears eyes and funky close and everything. It was…..… JAR JAR BANKZ!

Meesa can help u duds lol. He said lauffing at how scarred we were bcuz we were lost. Just fallow me n2 dis place with flowy water. (lol gettit hes so dum he dosnt no what a river is lol)

So, i put on mi lether blak bikinis that was reelly tite and small and thin so it showd of my hot body and boobz and everything with red lace around the edges all dark and gottick put on a black speedo and

We went n2 the river and swam thru the dark blak watertowerd sum kool shiny houses that flotted their underwatter. We went in 1 n Jamjar talkd 2 sum dudes. They toled us how top get home 2 4ks but we wood haf 2 go wit then in a spashiop 2 spase bcuz it wus the onle way home.

"O my fukk! (c I don't say g-od cus im an atheist cis im a )vampire) I hate fliing and now we hav to gfo 2 spase?" I bowled.

Jack tryd 2 confront me "Sin, evrythings gonna be alright! (kinda like in Deaf Cab's Gapevine Fires! (BTW Rig ur da best!(lol, inside joke evryboddy!)))" jake whisped.

So we went n2 the spasship and Jake an I went n2 r speshul gesst room on bored. Nside the rom there was a bed and some wine and candles and all this hot stuff. We starrted making out spicilyer than a pepper like rilly hot. Jake threw me down on2 the bed frum across te room but not in an abusive way but in a manly hot wasy. He flexxxd his mussels and his clothes all ripped off at 1s and he was naked alone with me on the bed. I took of mi clothes and unerware n put on r condorz. He interred me wit his cork in mi bottle and we did it all sexily. I was cumming and he was 2 all orgasmicly.

"OOHHH OOOHHHH!" I mooned.

Jakob growled my name, "OH SIN! SIN!"

Then…

Just Then suddenlly out of nowere and thin air appeard….

DARK VADER!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, you're reveiws are hurtfull to me inside. :'( I well spell more good like thiss if you promiss too give good reveiws. Thanckz a lott too my friend Blue four her help with my spelling! You roc siesta!

XXXChapterXXX 6;

It was……

DARK VADER!

"COUNTESS SINDERZ MISSERRY SECKZI VAMPIRESSA LAUTNER! Prepare too fukking dye!" He hollerd.

"OH NOOooooo! WHAT ARE WE GOING TOO DOO?" I shriekd terrifiedly.

Jake was pudding on sum close from a lokker in the room cus his close had burnt up from the hotness of r sex. My close were fine tho cus they were lether and made too witstand my bodys hotness.

"Sin! Don't lissen too him! Hes a fukking looser!' jak barked.

"Serch your feelings! You no its not tru you little preppy-earthing-deaf cab-listeing fukker!1!" Vader bellowd!

"IM NOT AFRADE OF YOU, YOU BIG MEANYFACE SON OF A BICH! YOU ARENT REELY GOTTIK OR EMO OR SEEN OR PUNK OR ANYTHING BUT A!11111111" I screamed REELLY THUNDEROUS so everyone went deaf (gettit like deaf cab.)

Then… jacub took a chainsaw and cut off dark Vaders armoire and under that sexy black armoire he was wares PINK HSM3 underware! OMG! Vader then pulled off his helmut and underneath was…

Ben Gizzard!

"JKLOL! Youv been punkd (gettit cuz im all punk and emo gottik seen) lol! I'm not Dork Vader, im here too salve you from the storm trappers, guys! Here, grab a lifesaver!"

We all took lifesavers from Ben and practiced using them. All of a sudden, the STORM TRAPPERS!

"Holy Bloody Mary Muther of Satan!" Jake howled.

Tehn a storm tapper walked in on a hovercraft and yellowed at us to leave the ship or he wood tell the REAL DARK VADER we were her and he wood come kill us or something whorerible but I dint want that too happin cus I 4 onse in my depressing life I had something too live four whitch was Jakon and I just wasnted too screw him agane so theonly way we could do that wood be too live so I had too destroy the storm trappers and dark vader.

So I took my lifesaver and chopped the head off the storm trapper and gav it too jakob (gettit I gave him head obby). Then I stool his hovercrap and sped away just like on my motrsicle and everyone else hilled a gard and stool theres too a few minuets later.

I got there and me… THE REEL DARK VADER!1

He was tall and had sexy black armoire all over him and a helmet that was blak two!

"SINDERZ! I am your soul mate! Have sex with me, please! I love you and don't want to kill you anymore!" Vader said in a hot sexy voice that made me kind of want to do it with him but I rememberd Edward and knew he might get jelous so I couldn't do it.

"NO! I'm already taken, sorry. I thot you were going too kill me anyway!" I said unpurposely seducetivly.

Well, thwn I have no choice! I will rape you and kill you!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(2 b continued! Sory 4 the cliffhander)


	7. Chapter 7

Thongs agane too mah gurl Blue 4 helpin mi with mmy spelling! U rock more then Deaf Cab if thats evin possybell!

XXXChapterXXX 7;

…

JAXOB POFV:

I herd $IN screeming in the other room so I went there fast on my hovercraft. I got there to the dark room which was all dark. There were black carpet and walls and no windows and no doors and the ceiling was all black and I couldn't see anyting so I had to feel my way thru the room. I finnaly felt something faminiar.

It was hotttt when I touched it and I at ones new it was Sin's boiling hot body.

"Sin! We have to get out of here for the ship expolds!

"Oh Jacob, we're going to die and Vader is going to rape us when hes done taking of his armoire and well never be able to screw eechother again or make out or anything and I always wanted to see gothick movies like the Ring but ill never be able too do them and I wont be abel to see you in hell becus you're a crisyian and im a satinist!" I whaled.

"Its ok Sin, we can watch those movies together in hell with satin because I transformed to stainism JUST FOUR YOU!" Jackof replied consolingly. Now lets get out of her!"

We went out of the room thru the air ducks and ended up in the ship lobby. We ran into an exape pod but dark vader had fallowed us.

"YOU BLITHERING FOOLS SHALL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!" HE SHOuted as we smalled the door in his face.

Just as we were leaving the ship it started to blow up in a extremely sexually arousing way. Like fireworks eploding aganest the nite sky.

Jake and I decided to make r own fireworks display. I turned on a owel sity CD to set the romantic mood. We kissed and he felt me up. Then he took his claws and tore off my top. We frenched tenderly as he flexed his mussels and his shirt ripped off. I I took my fangs and bit his pants of and he ripped off my miniskit. We frenched some more ad finally… He put his mammoth sized car in my garage and we rocked n' rolled (if ya no wat I meen).


	8. Chapter 8

((Listen, this is Blue and I just wanted you all to no that VampyD's spelling and grammar may not be the best(WTF BLUE I THOT U WER MI FREND! DONT INSALT MI RITING LIK DIS u birch!), but your being rude to her. I recently edited the 1st chapter so it's much easier too read now. Thankssss.))

XXXChapterXXX 8;

CRASH! OUR XCAPE POD CASHED INTO A CAR ON A ROOD in FORKS

Jake and I were all naked so we didn't wanna come out of the ipod bcause we were naked. Then we saw who was in the car we hit… EMINEM CUTTEN(gettid cus they eet blood witch is wat ppl get whn they cut lol) AD HIS GF Beazlebob! NAD THEY WERE WRESLING NAKED IN THERE CAR(I don't say s-e-x cus theire cud b sum little kids in hear reeding k?)

EMINEM's gf Beazlebob used too be called Rose but she got posassed by Satin and now she name is Beezlebob. She is reely pretty with blond hare and pale skin bt shes not a prep she just dosent die her hair. Shes acchully rely gothick and ascually cool.

All of a Suddenly Edward and Bella came. They dove up in a blood red convertible and bella was waring a long dark purple corset-dress and she had a blak matel choker and matching arm bracelets. She was warring eyeliner, lipstick, foundation,, maskarra, eyeshade (all of this was black). Edward was wareing a black Deaf Cab 4 Cootie tee and black blood-red pants that rode low so u could see his blak boxers that said I 3 Satin on them. Evry1 else was naked.

There was an akword silence becus we were naked and hiding behind th car and bushes and stuff so they woodnt see us naked. Ummm… "Bella said confused."

"Guyz WTF wree you? We were gonna go play bassball and now u show up eau de naturel where is your dignity you pervs!" Edward said all irrationed.

I went out from behind Jacob behind the car and said "Im so sorry and we wood b happy to play bassball with you soon ok?".

Nobdoy herd what I said though becus they all fell in to a trance at the site of me naked. Edward was getting an ejection! and Eminim gasped as he was orgasming because I turned him on so much. Jacob had seeen me naked be4 but he was too getting an erection. Bella and Beazbelob (who are casually bisexual) were sweatig and moaning but they didn't erection but they totally wood halve if the had the hole package (if u no what I meen)

Before I cud say anything else Edwad ran over me and pinned me to the floor and layed on top of me and I ripped of his clothed with my teeth bemuse we wanted eachother so bad bow. He put his manly flower in my vase and we went all the wayyy!1 before long bella got jelous and came over and so did jake. We got in a big long chain and were doing it together when Eminem and BEEZLEBOB joing in . There was a lot of moaning and everything as we all got organisms.

BOOM!111111 IT STarted to rajn and lightening we had to go because we wood get hippothermia becus we wre nude. We got in eminem and beazlebobs car and drove to thare house in the woods.

((Hay Blue im sory I fukking yelld at u but u chained mi stori wifout askin! Nex tim imam just summit it so thar!))


End file.
